Wide Awake
by Nickeyd26
Summary: Emmett is a divorced 24-year-old who meets his buddy at a bar one night for drinks. Who would have guessed that he would hear a voice that he had not imagined ever hearing again? This story is slash for some hot man-love. Follow me on Facebook, Nickeyd26.


_**Wide Awake**_

Emmett walked in the apartment. There was an eerie silence that greeted him. His flat screen hung in solitary confinement on the wall. The pictures that used to share the space were gone. Bare nails were all that remained. His Xbox sat on a plastic tote beneath. The entertainment center and all its accessories were now in the company of the auspiciously missing pictures.

The room was bare of any warmth. It had been six months since Rosalie had moved out and a week since the divorce was finalized. He looked to the kitchen where the stacks of pizza boxes and Powerade bottles sat. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard her laughter as she teased him.

_'Emmett baby, what would you ever do if Powerade went out of business?'_

Her blue eyes sparkled as she drifted about the kitchen making them dinner. Her long blond hair pulled into a high pony and her slender physique swayed to the music she had playing in the background.

Emmett opened his eyes to take in the dark, bleak scene before him. It had been over a year since he had seen Rosalie that happy. He knew the marriage was over, it just needed to be formalized and that is what they had now; closure.

No one expects to find their soul mate in high school, but that is what he and Rosie, as he liked to call her, thought they had. Captain of the football team and the head cheerleader, they were the epitome of the perfect couple. They dated throughout their four years at Forks High and were married just before they went off to college together at UCLA.

It was tough, but they made school and married life work. Emmett used to joke with his buddies that he had the perfect marriage because they never saw each other long enough to fight. But there was a mountain of truth behind the jest. When they did have the time to fight it was always over the same thing—babies.

Rosalie wanted to be a mother more than anything and Emmett never felt ready. He loved kids, but something held him back.

He went into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before he walked to his room to change into running shorts and a wife beater. He took in his reflection in the mirror. Even though his body looked in top shape, his eyes lacked any sort of light. It had been a while since he had seen any there.

_'You are never here! If you aren't at work, you are at the gym!'_ Rosalie's phantom voice rang through his mind. Memories were his constant yet unwelcome companion reminding him of all the ways he had screwed his life. _'The only time you are at home is to sleep. We haven't had sex in over three weeks! How can we have a baby if you aren't here to make one?'_

Emmett wasn't conceded or egotistical. He worked out because it relieved his stress. Stress from work, stress from home, stress from not feeling like he belonged in his own skin. The harder he pushed himself, the less the stress seemed to crush in on him.

He grabbed his phone and keys and was out the door. He plugged his ear buds in and was running down the sidewalk towards the coastline minutes later. The pounding of his heart was in sync with the beat of the music. All other noises were drowned out. Rosalie's crying. His mother's disappointed rant about being a failure as a husband. The judge's words as he declared their marriage dissolved. All he heard was the music and the rhythmic thump of his heart.  
>He stopped to stretch and do some bicep curls on the rings at the beach gym before heading back the four miles to his apartment.<p>

Showered and dressed in charcoal cargo pants and a black tee he was debating blowing off Jasper, but he knew his friend would never let him get away with it. He considered himself lucky that he didn't lose Jasper along with everything else. Since Jasper was Rosalie's cousin, he had every reason to cut ties, but for some reason he didn't.

_'It was never right. You were never yourself with her.'_ Jasper would say_. 'I love my cousin, but she was in love with the picture, not the reality. She never knew the real you.'_

Emmett would ask him what he meant by that, but Jasper would shrug it off and change the subject. He slipped on a pair of sandals before tucking his wallet and cell into his pockets. He locked up and headed out into the California night.

The air was not as heavy since the sun had set and the coolness of the dark blue sky seemed to wash away the heat and oppression of the day. He slid into the driver's seat of his jeep and drove across town to the address Jasper had texted him earlier that day.

The place was like an old school Whiskey A Go Go where new musicians had the opportunity to play to a live audience in the hopes of being discovered. The place was fairly empty, but it was still early as LA nights went. He looked to the bar and saw Jasper raise a beer in his direction. He gave a half-hearted smile and bobbed his chin in his direction as he made his way across the room. There was a chick on stage playing a guitar and singing a ballad of sorts. She was decent but easily forgettable. Her only redeeming feature was an uncanny resemblance to an actress who was hot shit right now because of her role in a bunch of vampire movies.

"Dude! I thought I was going to have to come to your place and drag you out. What the hell took you so long?" Jasper asked as he and Emmett clasped in a handshake/ hug that guys do.

"Are you my mother? I said I would be here and I am here. Heineken." Emmett called to the bartender—a cute little thing with black spiky hair.

"Add it to my tab, Ally" Jasper leaned into the bar to smile at the tiny girl.

She smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Whatever you say, Jazz."

She opened the bottle and slid it to Emmett's waiting hand before making her way to the other end of the bar. Each step catching Jasper's attention.

"Jazz?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"I was in here last weekend and they had a decent Jazz quartet in here and I mentioned how much I love Blues and Jazz music. I introduced myself and the nickname stuck." He shrugged.

"Pussy."

"Hey I'll take being a pussy if it gets me a date with that firecracker there." Jasper pointed the mouth of his bottle in Alice's direction.

The unremarkable girl on stage finished her set of three songs and stepped off after she mumbled her name and bobbed her head in a minor bow. _Yep, unremarkable and completely unforgettable._

"So, how did you stumble across this place?" Emmett made an attempt at small talk.

"I heard about it through a friend and decided to give it a go one night. I like the music."

Though his words said one thing, his eyes were trained on the pixy behind the bar chatting up some customers across the way from them.

"Right. Music. Uh huh."

Emmett chuckled as he took a swig of his beer. Jasper just grinned and took a pull of his own.

"I didn't say the music was the _only_ reason I keep coming back."

Emmett clipped Jasper's shoulder with a punch but let it go. He could hear someone setting up on the stage behind them.

A voice was cleared into the mic. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

It was a voice Emmett had not heard in years and never expected to hear again. Especially not in a bar of all places. He turned dumbstruck to see a face from his past. The mess of coppery hair was a little longer and the glasses were gone, as was the gangly teen that used to sit on the quad sketching whatever caught his attention. In front of Emmett was a beautiful man whose sculpted arms flexed under the cuffs of his rolled up flannel. His jaw was cut as if chiseled from stone. And his voice had the edge of rough silk.

Emmett stood in shock as he listened to Edward sing. The song was a cover he had heard before, but the lyrics seemed to reach somewhere deep within him.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show."

As Edward sang, the room seemed to fade away. His eyes stayed down as he sang to the crowd. Others chatted quietly or ordered drinks, but all Emmett heard was the soulful sound of Edward's voice and his guitar.

"And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."

He continued to sing the song as if it was his own and with the last line of the refrain his eyes lifted and met Emmett's. He did not look away as his lips pushed the lyrics into the microphone.

Jasper smiled into his beer before tipping the bottle back. He knew it. He had heard Emmett mention Edward in passing over the years. They weren't friends per say, but Emmett had always said he admired Edward's quiet strength in the way he never got into one fight, but never lost face neither. That was quite a feat since he seemed to be a popular target for bullies in their school years.

Emmett had wanted to befriend him but worried what it would do to his reputation if he did. His only real interaction with him had been as lab partners in Biology their junior year. Now, that was all a distant memory. He leaned against the bar and listened as if he had never heard music before now.

The song ended and Emmett led the crowd in applause. Edward smiled and nodded in his direction. He wasn't sure if Edward recognized him. After all, it had been more than six years since they had seen each other last. Emmett had always been a bigger guy, but since graduation he had put on fifty pounds of pure muscle.

Then he spoke, "Thank you. That song holds a special place in my heart. Here is another oldie but goodie. I hope you enjoy it."

Emmett laughed when he heard the first few chords of "Sweet Caroline". He was catapulted back to their senior year. He had lost a bet with an asshole named James Nomad. So, in the middle of the cafeteria he had to stand on a table and serenade the entire room. His buddies Ben and Garrett sang back up but it was truly the Emmett McCarty show.

He shook his head at the memory. Edward gave a crooked smile as he belted out the classic song. The audience was entranced and gave him the back-up filler of 'bum, bum, bum' and 'so good!' in time with the song.

When he finished he had the whole room cheering for him. He laughed and released his hold on the neck of the guitar to applaud the crowd for their participation.

"That was excellent! Excellent! I haven't heard such a great rendition of that song in over six years."

Emmett choked on his beer when he heard that. _Son of a bitch! He did recognize me!_  
>Edward took a drink of his water before speaking once more.<p>

"This is my last song of the night. Thank you all for being such a fantastic audience."

And with that, his fingers strummed the strings of the guitar eliciting another round of applause from the crowd as he began belting out the lyrics to Queen's "Fat Bottom Girls".

Emmett clapped in time with everyone around him as Edward stood and stomped his foot on the stage. The thumping rhythm vibrated through the bar like a giant heartbeat. It was electrifying to watch him work the room. Emmett felt drawn to Edward like a moth to a flame. It didn't make sense, but he didn't care. Edward finished the song to cat calls and cheering.

"Thanks everyone! Have a great night and tip the bar pixie and her wenches!"

Another round of cheers followed Edward as he stepped off the stage. Emmett lost track of him in the mass of people that apparently multiplied like rabbits during Edward's set. He wanted so badly to push through the mob around him, but then was reminded of where he was by Jasper.

"Damn, that guy can sing, can't he?" he called over the noise.

"Yeah. Yeah, he sure can." Emmett agreed as Alice appeared with another beer as if she knew he needed it.

"Say, didn't you know an Edward Cullen in school?" Jasper inquired haphazardly. "You don't think it could be the same guy, do ya?"

Emmett turned back to the bar and was about to dismiss the comment when he felt a hand clasp over his shoulder.

"Emmett McCarty?"

Emmett turned and choked on the beer that got stuck in his throat. He coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Edward Cullen. Good to see you, man."

"I thought it was you. Damn, it's good to see you too Emmett. How the hell have you been?"

He extended his hand to Emmett which he took and shook as he felt a pulse run up his arm. It felt like a jolt of adrenaline straight to his heart.

"It is really good to see you. You look good, man. How has life been treating ya? How's Rosalie?" Edward fired off consecutive questions.

Emmett appeared to lose a bit of his levity, "I hear she is good… Long story." He said as he seemed a little uncomfortable getting into it in their current setting.

"I got it." Edward said before turning to Alice. "Ali! Two Heinies honey!" He waggled his eye brows at her as she strut her way towards him; opened beers in hand.

"Do not flirt with me there mister. I know which team you prefer to play for." She quipped at him.

He winked in return as he threw a twenty on the bar. He turned and pointed to the back of the room away from the stage; catching Emmett's attention. He turned to Jasper before following, but Jasper threw his hands up to stop him.

"I'm good. Go catch up with your friend. I'm going to keep Ali here company."

Emmett nodded and made his way through the pack of bodies to find Edward sitting comfortably in a small booth hidden from the view of most.

"So tell me," Edward started as he put the fresh bottle in front of Emmett, "What the hell happened? I heard you and Rosalie got hitched after we graduated. I saw the announcement."

Emmett nodded slowly and proceeded to give Edward the Cliff notes version of the past six years of his life. Edward sat and listened to Emmett explain how he never felt 'right' in his marriage. He knew he loved Rosalie, but there was always something missing or off balanced.

Several rounds later they had fallen into comfortable conversation, talking about school and jobs and what they had heard about the lives of their former classmates.

Edward sat back and tried desperately to stay focused on Emmett's words but the whole time his mind kept screaming, 'HE'S HERE! EMMETT FUCKIN' MCCARTY IS HERE IN FRONT OF ME! RIGHT NOW!'

"…I don't know." Emmett's lament brought him back to the here and now. "Maybe everyone who said we shouldn't have gotten married so early was right. Maybe I should have given in and had a baby." Emmett sulked into his bottle.

"Fuck that!" Edward shot out. "Dude, all a baby adds to an unhappy marriage is another person who will be unhappy."

Emmett shrugged not looking to argue against him, but not agreeing either.

"Trust me. You were right to stick to your instincts. You felt off balance for a reason. You need to trust your gut."

"Yeah, well then, what the hell was the reason? Huh? Rosie was the best. I know she loved me and all, so what more did I expect?" Emmett started getting a little drunk and a little heated.

"Maybe she was the perfect person… just not the perfect person for you." Edward offered.

"So? Who the fuck is perfect for me then?"

Edward wanted to scream, 'ME!', but held back. He sighed and ran his hand through his tussled hair.

"I am sure the perfect person is out there—maybe even here tonight! My mom always says that each soul has a mate." Edward said as his green eyes locked with the blue orbs of his friend.

He looked away when the shared look became too intense and he worried he had given too much away. It felt like he had just had his soul exposed for the world, and more importantly Emmett McCarty, to see.

Emmett did see something there, but he wasn't sure what it was. He swore Edward's cheeks flushed as he looked down at the table. He tried to shake out of his thoughts but shaking was not the best idea.

"Damn man, I am drunk."

Edward looked up to see Emmett finish off his beer despite his last statement.  
>Emmett looked to the bar, but then remembered seeing Jasper wave goodbye as he left with Alice when her shift was over.<p>

"Fuck! I can't drive like this."

"I live just up the block. You can crash at my place." Edward offered, thankful for the close proximity of his apartment.

Edward grabbed his guitar and finished the last of his beer as Emmett followed suit.

They stepped out into the cool night air. Emmett stumbled slightly turning to follow Edward as he led the way.

"How long have you lived here? When did you leave Forks?" Emmett asked.

"A little over two years. I moved here after finishing college"

"Funny." Emmett pondered, "I've lived just a dozen blocks from you and we have never run into each other."

"Until tonight." Edward countered.

"Yeah," Emmett sighed, "until tonight."

Edward slowed his pace and turned down a private walk way.

"This is my place."

He punched in the security code and walked through the door with Emmett right behind him. They were silent as they rode the elevator to the top floor. Edward led the way down the hall to the last door on the right. As they walked in, he flicked a few switches illuminating the expanse of the bi-level studio apartment.

"Damn man, this is some place." Emmett admired as he took it all in.

The main room was a combination of a living room and dining area with a kitchen off to the right. The outside walls were floor to ceiling windows showing off the LA night sky. There was a semi-spiral staircase leading up to a partial loft that housed what looked like an art studio.

"Are you a drug dealer or something? What do you do for a living to be able to afford a place like this?" Emmett asked in awe as he turned slowly to take in everything.

Edward worried his hair a few times before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I…I uh, well, I have sold a few paintings to a local gallery which pretty much paid for this place. But my nine to five is with a graphic design company. I create graphics for video games."  
>Emmett's head swung around at the last two words. "Whoa." He had to steady himself on the edge of the couch.<p>

"Shut the hell up! What games?"

"Um, a bunch of them. My latest one to be released is 'Call of Duty.'

"Holy shit man! I love that fuckin' game!"

Edward smiled at the enthusiasm on his face. "Do you…do you want to play?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett looked around for a video game counsel.

"It's in here." Edward said as he pointed towards the built in entertainment center.

He grabbed a remote and soon a panel of the wall was shifting to expose his Xbox while another door opened to show several stacks of games; dozens of which were still new in the wrapper.

"Damn. How many games do you have?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not really sure. They give me a copy of any game I've worked on. I don't play them all."

Emmett looked like a fat kid in a candy store as he drooled over the selection. He was amazed to see that Edward had been the designer for several of his favorite games.

"This is way too cool for words man."

Edward gave a small smile of appreciation as he set up the controllers.

"Do you want a drink? I got beer, water…or I could make some coffee?"

"Beer's good. Hey, where's your bathroom? I need to hit the head."

Edward pointed Emmett down the hall and then turned to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. He couldn't help but watch as Emmett walked away. His tongue unconsciously peaked out to wet his lips.

Emmett sat down next to Edward taking the bottle that was offered up to him.

"Thanks man. Say," he paused to look around the room again, "Do you have a girlfriend? I don't wanna wake her."

Edward choked a little on his beer. {cough} "No man. I don't have a girlfriend." He cleared his throat. "It's just me."

Emmett felt the breath he had been holding escape. He couldn't figure out why that made him happy to know that Edward wasn't with anyone.

"How about you? Anyone waiting at home?"

"Naw. Not since the divorce. I just don't see women the same way I guess."

Edward too let his lungs relax at this very welcome news. He knew that Emmett had never shown any inclinations to liking guys, but he always felt a connection to him even when they would merely pass each other in the halls all those years earlier.

"Anyway…do you wanna play?" Emmett asked as he lifted the controller in his hand.

"Sure." Edward agreed, grabbing his own.

The two twenty-four year olds were transported back to their teen years as they battled for dominance through several levels of the game. Smack talk was thrown out and batted back and forth as the characters on the screen sought out the enemy and annihilated them.

Time flew by and stood still all at once until Emmett cursed and dropped the controller.

"Shit! Damn it!"

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, pausing the game."

"It's stupid. My fucking thumb cramped up." He groused as he rubbed the juncture where his thumb met his palm.

"Is that the one you broke in the championship game?"

Emmett stopped and looked at Edward in shock.

"How the hell…? Yeah. Yeah it is."

Without thinking, Edward reached out and pulled Emmett's hand into his. Emmett didn't know why, but he didn't stop him.

Edward began to rub the tendons around the sore thumb while Emmett just watched. Emmett's hand was soft to Edward. His were rough from hours of painting and playing guitar.

Emmett couldn't find it in him to care. Edward's touch was strong but gentle all at the same time. The pain was replaced with a feeling of warmth and he did not want Edward to stop touching him. Edward would not look up. He kept his eyes trained on the scar along the side of Emmett's thumb. He worried that if he looked up he would see horror and revulsion. He didn't understand why Emmett hadn't yanked his hand back yet.

"That feels nice." Emmett's voice came out gravely, like he didn't have enough air to push the words out.

Edward kept massaging the thumb, working over the palm as well. He stroked into the muscle with deep pressure and swore he heard a small moan. He was sure it wasn't him. He became emboldened by the small sound and lifted the cradled hand to his mouth. He kissed the tip of the thumb and when he was still allowed to hold it, he parted his lips and let his tongue peak out to lick it. There was a slight quiver in the hand, but no motion to pull away. _It's now or never._ Edward thought as he opened his mouth enough to suck the digit into the warm cavity and swirl his tongue around it.

He couldn't avoid it anymore and raised his eyes to the blue ones of the owner of the thumb. There was no hatred or revulsion like he had expected. There was want and lust instead.

Emmett's heart beat a staccato pattern in his chest. His mind screamed against it at first, but his body had a completely different reaction; wanting more. More of his touch, more of his mouth, just more. His breaths were nothing more than uneven pants as a surge of desire shot through his body directly to his previously flaccid cock.

He had no clue what he was doing, but went on instinct alone as he shifted closer to the man who held not only his hand, but what seemed like his entire being at that very moment. He extracted his thumb from Edward's mouth leaving it agape. He reached behind and grabbed a handful of the silky bronze hair pulling the object of his desire closer. Their lips were millimeters apart; hot breaths passed between them.

"Emmett." Edward whispered as his lungs lost all power.

"Shut up." He commanded in return as he slammed his mouth over Edward's.

Edward responded in similar brutality as this kiss was not soft and loving, but fierce, with teeth clashing and tongues dueling for supremacy. Though Edward seemed to win that particular battle, he could have cared less as he felt Emmett's titanium monster cock rub up against his while his body was pinned down into the couch. He reciprocated the motion showing Emmett that he was just as hard and in just as much need.

Grunts filled the air as Edward reached up under the tail of Emmett's shirt and ran his fingers along the well-defined six pack to rest over the hardened pectoral. A hiss left Emmett's lips when Edward ran his nail over the tiny pebble there. Emmett growled and then released his grip on Edward's hair only to tear open the flannel he was wearing; baring his lean but muscular chest.

He was beautiful and Emmett wanted to taste him. He leaned in and laved his tongue over the nipple closest to him before biting down. This little stunt earned him another thrust from Edward as he struggled to rip the shirt Emmett had on, over his head. When he accomplished his goal he was granted a second to admire the Adonis above him.

Emmett went in for another kiss, but Edward had other ideas. He pushed back causing Emmett to lose his balance and fall back into the arm of the couch. He may have been smaller, but there was hidden strength in those arms.

Like the Great Houdini, Edward had released the buckle and button on Emmett's pants before he unzipped to find that Emmett was going commando. He excitedly yanked the material down to Emmett's ankles, baring him for Edward's viewing pleasure. He wanted to run his tongue over that delicious looking 'v', but the fantastic cock before him stole the show.

Emmett felt the first sense of hesitation as the slightly cooler air of the apartment hit his hardened member. He went to stop him, but Edward was too fast and in one lightning quick motion had engulfed the full length of glorious man meat down his throat.

"Ah shit! Fuck! Shit! Ahhhh." He called out as Edward delivered the most mind blowing oral he had ever received.

Emmett's mind went blank from all other thoughts as Edward's skilled mouth worked him over. Down and up. Down and up. Each up stroke held the added pleasure of Edward's tongue licking the sensitive frenulum before swirling around the edge of the cock. Emmett could feel Edward's nose press into the dark curls at the base of his shaft on each down stroke. He had never been this deep in someone's mouth. He had only a couple of blow jobs in high school before he and Rosalie had gotten together and she had gagged each and every time she attempted to take in his entire length.

Edward smiled to himself as he heard the curses slip out, enjoying this moment nearly as much as Emmett. Emmett's cock was long and hard and straight as an arrow. Edward, having one of his own, knew exactly what each movement felt like as he tightened his lips on the down strokes and licked and swirled the head on the reverse. He would flick the tip of his tongue along the slit as he squeezed and massaged Emmett's happy sac.

Emmett moaned in pleasure, thrusting up into Edward's mouth. Gagging was a non-issue as Edward had learned to ignore it years prior. Strong hands raked over his head as he increased his speed with the up and down motion. Emmett's balls tightened in his hand and Edward knew he was close. He collected some saliva on his right index finger and poised it near Emmett's hole as he rubbed his perineum with the thumb of the same hand.

"Oh God! Fuck! I'm gonna…" Emmett panted out.

And as his climax began to erupt, Edward slipped the tip of his finger into Emmett's ass.

"SON OF A…HOLY JESUS…OH MY GOD!" Emmett screamed out as his body convulsed through his release.

Edward buried his face into Emmett's pubic bone swallowing around his length. The tightening of the muscles milked Emmett as he pushed against Edward's finger making it slip deeper within him. It was one continuous reaction causing his orgasm to last for what felt like hours but was no more than a minute.

He softened in Edward's mouth. While licking the now semi-flaccid cock clean he gently removed his finger. Edward sat back on his haunches watching Emmett catch his breath. An arm thrown over his eyes, his mouth gaped open, he looked the epitome of well fucked. Well…not yet, but if Edward had his way…

Edward took a swig of his beer. He tried to hide his chagrin as Emmett pulled his pants back up and stood on wobbly legs.

"Umm, I need to use the ah…the ah bathroom." He stumbled over his words.

Edward nodded but made no motion to do anything else. Emmett walked away with his waist band hanging temptingly low on his hips. Edward was reminded of his pressing problem as his still unsatisfied cock twitched in his jeans.

He set down the empty bottle and reached for the remote to shut off the game. Emmett still had yet to emerge from the bathroom. Edward sighed and adjusted his painful erection as he headed to his room.

He kept the spare bedding in there. He hoped that Emmett would at least stay the night on the couch and give him a chance to explain in the morning. He knew the odds were not in his favor. He reached up into his closet when he heard a throat clear behind him.

"I kinda figured that all that back there meant that you were out of the closet?" Emmett joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It worked.

"Ha. Yeah." Edward rubbed the back of his neck again—a nervous tick. "I actually came out after graduation to my family. I never really had any close friends, and being out here, it doesn't seem to matter what your orientation is. That's one of the reasons I moved here." Edward said as he walked closer to Emmett.

"One of the reasons?"

Edward felt his cheeks redden. "Yeah. I had heard that you had moved out this way and well I…" his voice trailed off, "I had kinda hoped that we might run into each other even if just in passing."

Emmett was a bit taken aback by his admission, but he had also kind of hoped that was what he would say. He took the three steps necessary to close the gap between them. Edward's fingers held the pillow he had in front of his chest.

Emmett reached forward and easily pulled it from his hands only to drop it to the floor. They stood silent in the night. The air between them charged with the unnamed emotions in the room.

"I've never been with a guy before. You are going to have to be easy on me." Emmett said as his fingers toyed with the loops of Edward's jeans.

His green eyes shot up. If he had any hope of being with Emmett, he always expected to be on the receiving end of things. This was beyond all expectations. He nodded and then eliminated the space between their chests as his lips found their intended destination.

Emmett's breath stuttered as once more he allowed his unexplained desire for this man override any doubts that his brain tried to identify. He felt Edward's hands as they traced the chiseled valleys of the muscles in his arms. It was as if he was trying to memorize every line of sinew. He let his hands reach around to pull Edward closer as he too explored the heated flesh under his fingertips. His hands dipped down Edward's strong back until he hit the waist band of the jeans. They rode low allowing Emmett to tease a little and dip his finger just tickling the top of Edward's crack.

The moan he heard urged him on and he pushed the denim so that it slipped over the round of Edward's ass and fell to the floor. Only a pair of black boxer briefs stopped his further exploration. He nearly chuckled as Edward's quick hands pushed them down so that they too pooled around his ankles.

Emmett's massive hands reached down and grabbed both of Edward's flexed cheeks earning him another moan. Edward walked forward as he stepped out of his clothes, guiding Emmett backwards till his legs hit the soft cotton of the jet black comforter of the bed. Edward released his hold on Emmett's arms to unzip Emmett's pants—no belt or button to contend with this time. He smiled slyly as Emmett was now naked in front of him.

"Lie down." He gently commanded as he pushed Emmett back.

Emmett felt uneasy in not knowing what to expect but followed Edward's lead. He watched as he crawled up over him and leaned in to press his lips to Emmett's which were open as he tried to take in enough oxygen. Edward shifted his hips so his cock pressed against its stiff friend. Emmett's moans drowned out Edward's as the two swords rubbed up against each other. Every sensation was new to Emmett and he stopped being surprised as the pleasure he was getting out of all this and decided just to go with it.

Edward felt Emmett seem to relax as his hands urged his body down with more force. He raked his nails down Emmett's massive arms then over his pecks. He couldn't help but give into the urge to break away from his kiss to bite down on the taut skin there. Emmett threw his head back. Everything was so raw and so fucking incredible. He thrust up against Edward repeatedly as if he was begging for attention. Edward reached down and wrapped his fingers around Emmett's swollen length.

"Oh God." Emmett called out, thrusting again.

Edward got up on his knees so he could reach his night stand. Emmett saw him pull several things from the drawer but the muted light of the room stopped him from determining what they were. Not to mention the hand that kept a constant repetitive motion on his cock had a way of making him not care either.

Edward flipped the cap on the lube and managed to squeeze a small amount on his finger without breaking his rhythm of stroking Emmett's hefty man-meat. Emmett's legs were spread making it easy for Edward to kneel in between them.

He ran his thumb over the tip of Emmett's cock collecting the pre-cum there to smooth over the underside of the shaft.

"Relax Em. This will be so much better if you relax." Edward's lust filled voice broke the relative silence of the room.

Emmett felt the wet tip touch his tight rose bud and he went rigid for a second till he could calm his body's natural reaction to the impending intrusion. Edward smiled as he watched Emmett's ass cheeks become less tense. All he did was run his thumb around the edge of the hole. Emmett thought he might cum from the potency of the sensation. He had never thought that part of his body could be so sexually responsive. He began to grind down towards Edward's hand begging for more. Edward was glad to oblige as he slipped the tip of his lubed finger inside. He didn't move at first except to keep his slow, steady strokes on Emmett's cock. Then when he felt the muscles loosen slightly he pushed in a little more.

"Oh shit. Fuck that is so... Fuuuuck." Emmett groaned out in unmistakable pleasure.

His cock wept in need, but Edward refused to quicken his pace. It was all part of the plan. He slipped his finger in a bit more. Stroke. Inch in. Stroke. Little bit more. Stroke. His finger tip touched his target destination and Emmett arched his back like a bitch in heat.

"Holy fuck!"

Edward stroked the swelling bulb a few times before he pulled back causing Emmett to growl in frustration. Edward leaned over and took Emmett's cock into his mouth making him swear again. Edward quickly slipped more lube over a second and third finger without Emmett noticing.  
>As the first finger was nearly extracted, he slipped in a second as he deep throated Emmett.<p>

"Fucking hell! Oh God. Fuck!"

Emmett felt a slight burn as his body stretched, but the feeling of unqualified pleasure seemed to overtake him. Edward slowly moved his fingers in and out. On each insertion he flicked that mystic spot deep within him. Emmett couldn't explain it. It almost felt the same way it did when Edward licked his slit. And then the pressure on that spot was gone once more. It was like getting a bite of the best steak dinner you have ever tasted just to have the rest of the steak taken away.

The burn returned when Edward pressed three fingers into him. Edward increased his attention to the cock in his mouth, ignoring his growing need. His tongue worked its magic as Emmett loosened up once more. Then Edward hit that bliss inducing demonic spot again, and Emmett's fists slammed into the bed as he let out a feral growl. He wanted to be a more active participant, but his body's desire to feel everything kept him pinned to the bed. His mind swam with all the new sensations and his uncontrollable desire to have more than just Edward's fingers inside of him.

Edward felt like he was going to burst with need, but he knew measures had to be taken to not tear Emmett apart. He pressed his leaking cock into the bed desperate for any friction as he stretched Emmett's opening to grant him access into the place where he desired to be most.

Finally, he was ready. Edward reached for the condom but had to take his hand back in order to open it and roll it on. He sat back on his knees and Emmett looked up in frustration and confusion. He wanted something—anything. He panted with need—the need to feel Edward inside him, and he didn't care if he sounded like a whiney bitch saying it.

"Edward. Fuck me please man. I can't take this. I am so on fucking edge right now."

"I know Em. I've got ya."

Edward wiped his hand on the towel to his side before slipping the condom in place and slathering more lube along his length. He positioned himself between Emmett's spread legs again and lifted his sac out of the way.

He rubbed the tip of his condom clad pipe against Emmett's wet hole. It was torture for Emmett as he felt Edward so close to where he wanted him. He was about to scream out in frustration when Edward seized his opportunity and pressed his engorged tip inside causing both of them to swear out loud. Edward having squeezed some lube into his right hand wrapped his dexterous fingers around Emmett's cock and started to rub him as he slipped in deeper. Burning and exquisite pleasure battled for dominance. Edward made small motions out and longer thrusts in as he twisted his sloppy hand around Emmett's engorged shaft. Burning. Pleasure. Stretching. Ecstasy. Body giving way. More. More. More.

"Holy Fuck!" Emmett screamed out as his deep ring of muscles welcomed Edward's cock into his inner sanctum pulling him in balls deep.

"Fuck Em!" Edward groaned as he did everything he could not to cum.

Emmett was not making it easy as his muscles contracted around him practically begging him to blow his load. He refused to give in, holding still for a moment trying to get control over himself. Emmett's body seemed to know instinctually what it wanted. He shifted making Edward slip out a little. That would never do. He pushed back in and both men groaned out. Edward moved slowly shifting his hips back, but never fully extracting himself before pushing all the way back in.

Emmett could feel every inch of Edward's lengthy cock as it pistoned into his dark cavern. Inch by exquisite inch. He could feel it all. It touched him in away nothing else ever had. His mind exploded as reality hit him. He belonged here. He was Edward's. How had he been so blind to his true self? Edward's hand continued to stroke him, running over the purple head on each rotation. Emmett was finally able to get his body to respond to his brain's commands. He reached up to Edward's neck to yank him down. He kissed him hard. All his emotions pouring from him in that single kiss. The combination was mind numbing. Emmett broke the kiss as his body got lost in the vortex of pleasure. It was better than anything, and he could feel the coil within him tighten quickly. _No! Not yet! Please not yet! Fuck, not yet!_ But his body would not listen to his pleas.

Emmett yelled out his name as he came all over Edward's hand and his own chest. Edward pushed in and out extending the duration of Emmett's blissful state. He screamed in rapture till he ran out of air and his lungs burned, but his body wasn't finished and the orgasm rippled through his form over and over again.

Edward's control snapped and he allowed his body to have the release it had longed for since he looked out over the audience and saw the face of the man he had wanted for so many years.

"Emmett! God, YES!"

He froze in place as his cock pulsed with each spurt of hot juice. It swelled with each eruption. He kept his forearms locked around Emmett's rock hard thighs, anchoring them to each other. His attention was drawn to the man beneath him as Emmett cried out in ecstasy once more.

"Oh fuck! Oh! Oh! Ahhhhhh!"

Emmett had a second orgasm rip through him brought on by Edward's. The pleasure was incomparable to anything he had ever had. He thought his heart might give out or his body would spontaneously combust. It seemed like too much pleasure for one human to endure and come through intact.

He opened his eyes to see a sinfully sweet grin on Edward's lips. His bronze hair stuck to his forehead with a slight sheen of sweat. This man. This man had just given him what he had never experienced before, but something that he had always needed. Somewhere deep inside, he knew.  
>Edward leaned down on his elbow, careful to not make a bigger mess then there already was.<p>

"Thank you." He whispered against Emmett's swollen lips before chastely kissing them.  
>He moved back slowly allowing his cock to gently slip from Emmett's ass, separating their bodies. Emmett felt bereft at the loss. His chest tightened with sadness.<p>

"Stay there. I'll be right back." Edward instructed.

Emmett watched as he walked away. He admired Edward's fine ass and couldn't help but wonder if he would get the opportunity to have him the same way. He shifted his weight slightly and realized he was a bit sore from the intrusion that had brought him such pleasure. He lay back and looked up at the ceiling as a million questions raced through his mind. _What does this mean? What does this make me? Am I gay? Bi? Straight on the down-low? What now? Should I go home? I feel pretty sober now, but I don't want to leave. I want to stay. Does Edward want me to stay?_ The thought of leaving made him feel sick, but the thought of wanting to stay but Edward wanting him to leave made him feel ten times worse.

Edward's reappearance quieted his frantic mind. Emmett noticed he had slipped into a new pair of boxer briefs, navy blue this time. The color looked so good against his pale skin. He had a wash cloth that he used to wipe off Emmett's chest and dick that now looked like a sleeping giant. It may never awaken again. Emmett thought to himself, but was quickly proved wrong when it twitched at the mere touch of Edward's fingers. He then cleaned off Emmett's thigh where his lubed hand had gripped him so tightly. The memories replayed in Edward's head and he had to hide the smile that threatened to break out across his face.

Emmett lay there and watched as Edward tenderly cleaned him off before moving to his sensitive hole. He sucked in a breath in anticipation of the pain that would never come. He let it go as Edward gingerly wiped away any residual fluids. His touch was so incredibly loving that Emmett felt himself relax into the blanket beneath him.

Edward finished and walked off, most likely to deposit the soiled wash cloth. Emmett went to stand on jellified legs and winced once more at the slight pain he was more acutely aware of. He looked down at the duvet and saw the mess they had made. He quickly folded the blanket up so he could remove it from the bed.

"Here, I'll trade you." Edward offered as he stepped back in, a glass of water and a couple pain killers in hand. "They will help."

"Thanks." Emmett replied as he gladly took the two pills in one gulp. "Err, sorry about your blanket."

Edward shrugged off his apology as he tossed the blanket into the hall. "Please, that was so worth the extra laundry."

Emmett chuckled at the jovial tone he used, grateful for the levity of the moment. Edward went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts.

"Here. I am sure these will be more comfortable to sleep in than the cargo pants you wore here."  
>Emmett gave him a smile as he reached for the shorts, relieved that Edward wasn't kicking him to the curb after getting his fill.<p>

His dimples were just as distinct as Edward remembered them. Unfortunately their appearance was short lived as he winced when he lifted his leg to step into the shorts.

"Shit Emmett. I am sorry. I tried really hard to be as gentle as possible. Is it bad?" Edward asked in concern.

"Naw. Just tender."

Edward didn't know what to say. He felt like shit now. An awkward silence hung between them. Edward ran his hand through his hair as his eyes stared down at Emmett's bare feet. _He regrets it. He would run out of here if I hadn't caused him to be in so much pain. Damn it! I should have let him have me. No. I had to be a greedy fucking bastard._

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa." Edward offered as he stepped towards the closet to grab a fresh blanket for the bed and one for himself. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"What?" Emmett asked as he reached out and grabbed Edward's arm, stopping him from walking past. "I…I want…" Emmett felt the last of his reserves crumble. Edward tried not to let himself hope, but it was too late. "I want you to sleep with me. That is…if you want to." His voice softened showing his uncertainty at what Edward's response would be.

Edward looked into the cerulean eyes of the man he had secretly loved and nodded. "I don't want to be anywhere else than with you tonight."

Emmett leaned in to kiss him. He loved kissing Edward. He didn't know if kissing all guys was like this or if it was just because it was Edward. He didn't care. He just didn't want to stop. It was soft, tender; the kind of kiss two lovers share. Edward's hand reached up to cup the side of Emmett's face, his thumb rubbing up against the stubble that had made an appearance.

A few more small kisses were exchanged before they crawled in under the covers together after Edward spread out the spare blanket from the closet. Emmett was a big man, six foot one weighing two-ten and head to toe muscle. He had always seen himself as a 'protector', but when he laid down that night, it was he who was fully protected as Edward wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in the security of his embrace.

The room fell quiet around them until Emmett whispered, "I never thought I wanted 'this', ya know? I never knew."

Edward tightened his hold on him. "I get it. You don't have to know what you want tonight. Just as long as you are right here, right now. I'll take it."

Emmett reached up to wrap his hand around Edward's strong forearm before drifting off to sleep.

The bright LA sun peaked over the horizon and set a soft yellow glow across the room. Emmett felt the light touch his face, and he opened his eyes to take in the beauty of the new day. He turned his head to find Edward propped up on his elbow, watching him wake up. His sexy hair was pointing in all directions.

"That is one hell of a view to wake up to." Emmett admired as he gestured to the window; his voice still heavy with sleep.

"It is nothing compared to the one _I have_ this morning."


End file.
